colledge life
by InuGirl5000
Summary: what heppens when kagome and sesshomaru learnes in one colledge? will inuyasha find his love? is miroku as pervert as he usually is? read and found! an this is my first story, hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1

**College life**

The shikon private

It was a very bright day of august in two weeks this private school will be my new home, young lady named kagome thought to herself while looking at the tall building painted pale pink color.

At least the garden looking pretty well. She looked at her mom pleading: "mom you are not serious about me living in here? I thought that you will send me to a good class college such as Harvard though.

Kagome, I heard a lot about shikon private school, and from all the descriptions this school must be very special, and not all the kids are invited to learn there, and I don't going to resist this offer, just because you are afraid that you don't going to make any friends! – Mrs. Higurashi said.

Mom! You know I don't like that when you call me child! I'm 17 now, and you still call me like that! – said kagome annoyed.

I know you don't like it dear, but for me you are going to be my baby even when you are 70 years old. – Mrs. Higurashi said.

Moms please don't embrace me before the other students! – Kagome pleaded.

All right hon. I wouldn't. Go and meet the other students, and decide where you want to live, ill return in an hour or two. – She said and drives away, leaving a very confused kagome and her things before the gates of the shikon private school. Kagome sighed and walked inside begging to make a good friend or two, before moving inside

Inside the campus looked much well then the outside, kagome even regretted that she called this place " dump " before.

While looking to all the sides she didn't noticed as she bumped into something. When she realized that was one of the students she apologized: I'm very sorry that I bumped in you… I won't do it again… she began when she looked at the person she bumped into.

When she looked at him, her face changed. He was tall very tall, even, with his golden eyes and long white, no silver hair he looked sooo HOT that she wanted to… _what the heck you are thinking kagome! Wake up! He's so hot and you … well just another girl that no one never was interested in. _

What are you looking at? – He asked her, when she turned deep crimson color, and turned her head away.

I'm sorry she apologized again, took her things and quickly reached the stairs to the students' dorms.

Change POV.

He was about to reach to his dorm to meet there his new roommates, but he was not exited at all. He don't liked noisy places, but he had no choice to go and learn in here with his little baby bro inuyasha.

Flashback:

But dad! I don want to live with my jerk of a bro! – Inuyasha protested and making a big puppy eyes. If any girl was seeing those eyes she immediately agreed with him, but unfortunately his dad was not "any girl ".

Look inuyasha I know that you don't want to learn with your brother and I know he don't want… - YOU SEE! He doesn't want to live with me too, so why you are insisting that we will learn in the same school, especially live in one dorm! – Inuyasha yelled.

Shut up! I haven't finished yet! – His father yelled, and inuyasha hid behind his brothers back.

Sesshomaru, take care of that guy, or else he get thrown out of the school cause of his mouth. – said his dad

End of flashback.

Sesshomaru was about to reach the stairs, that something bumped in him and dropped everything on the floor, and then apologized. When she looked at him, - and it was beautiful young girl that was pretty tall, with deep brown eyes that when he looked inside he almost sank into them, long raven hair that reached her waist, and snow-white skin. He thought:

_She is natural beauty this is the first time he had seen so beautiful girl, wait I even don't know what is her name! Why do I thinking like this?_

Then he saw that she staring at him and automatically asked:

What are you looking at? – Then she blushed turned away and run to the dorms. He was shocked and followed her upstairs.

Change POV:

She reached the second floor and went through the hallway, reading the notes that were at the doors and she almost passed her room and when realized this she returned and saw that she had three roommates: Sango Kats, Ayame Well, and Kikyo Bow. _I wish that those girls become my friends. – _She thought, and pushed the door of the dorm to open….

(A/N) I know that this chapter was short, but the next one will be definitely longer I promise! Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - meet the girls

Kagome opened the door to the dorm, and astonished. The dorm looked more like a big house with two floors with kitchen, living room, and even an empty room for those who practiced with weapon. **(A/N)** **the room is empty for that who is training don't damage any furniture, Duh!**

The dorm had four speared rooms on the second floor, for in cause if some who would visit, and two rooms downstairs, each room had two beds, so kagome suggested that they will be living in pairs.

"Is somebody here?" Kagome yelled, and heard a meow sound from the living room, so she suggested going to the living room and checking out who is in there.

When she walked into the living room she saw a girl watching TV. she was around her own age, maybe one year older, with long brown hair tied into high ponytail. She was higher than her a little, and had big blue eyes. Right near her was a little cat with two tails.

"Hello," Kagome said. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and what is your name?"

The girl looked at her realizing that she's not alone, and said. "My name is Sango Kats, and this is my friend kirara." Kirara meowed in response. "Nice to meet you."

Are you alone in here? I mean the other roommates don't here yet? – Kagome asked

"No," simply answered sango. "I'm the first that got here and this is the coolest thing, cause you getting to pick the room". Sango explained before kagome even asked. "Hey, you want to be my roommate? I already checked all the dorm, if you can call it like this, I don't, cause it is to huge to be a dorm. So you going to be with me cause the toilet it the second room is dirty, and there are no hot water in there, and our room got a stereo system and their don't." She split in one shot not giving kagome the time to answer. "Cause I don't want to live with kikyo and ayame! I know them since the first grade, and believe me kikyo is not the person that you want to live with! She is totally selfish stupid and thinks only about herself! Ayame a bit better I can stand her, but only when she is alone, I mean without kikyo because she is her 'boss' and listen to her only cause she is rich and can do everything she wants for herself, and for ayame!

You will see when she gets here and see what a 'room' she received she beginning to shout and blame everyone, that her room is not 'perfect' for her highness, and she will go straight to the principal and begin to complain until she gets what she wanted."

Kagome listened to her, and said. "I want to see her face when she finds out the room! " She laughed. "And yes, I will be your roommate, cause if those girls such an annoying creatures I don't going to stand them too!" Kagome quickly answered before her roommate begins to talk again.

"Yay! I knew you'll agree!" She yelled. "Our room is in the west so let's go!" She said and pulled kagome with her.

When kagome entered the room she suddenly remembered about the silver haired boy and said. "Sango, you met the boys already?" Kagome asked.

"Only one and I would give you advice to stay away from him." Sango said.

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!" Sango turned red and explained. "He is seems like a nice guy, but it only seems so. The minute that you already believed that he wants to help you; he grabs your butt, and asks you to bear his children." Sango said angrily. "Believe me I know from experience." She said.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Did he ask you?" Asked kagome, and exactly one that minute the door of the dorm opened, and two girls came in. one was a bit taller then kagome and looked in the mirror, while the second girl carried four bags that seemed very heavy, and another four were placed on the floor.

"Here let me help you." Kagome said to the girl that seemed to be ayame, from what sango had told to her. She could swear that the girl looked at her with thankful eyes, but the second one that carried nothing glared at her and said. "The minute that you touch with your dirty hands even one of my bags, ill tell my dad and he will say to the guards and they throw you out of here very quickly." She said.

After that kagome only looked at ayame with eyes full of sorrow, and lead her way to her room, with sango behind her.

"I said you she's a total bitch!" Sango said. "Now listen: one, two, and three…"

"WHOS THE FUKKING IDIOT THAT GAVE US THIS ROOM!" Kagome heard, and begun to giggle.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT IDIOT!" She continued to yell.

"DAD! I WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING!" **(A/N)** **she's calling a cell phone, yes.**

"I'M NOT GOING TO LIVE IN THIS DUMP! GWET ME OUT OPF HERE, OR FIX THIS ROOM!"

Now Kagome didn't giggle anymore. She died from laughing from the fancy bitch, and so do sango.

"And this is only the beginning…" Sango said. "Only one thing is good from that, once her father will fix the dorm, he will repair our room too." Sango giggled. "And until we begin to learn in two weeks, this place will look better than the whole campus does!"

Kagome heard mother's car beeping to her, and said. "My mom came to pick me back. In a week ill receive my own car, and I would able to come everywhere I want… so ill see you in two weeks?" Kagome asked

"You can bet I would come here even some days before for to get ready for the studding." She said. "And I suggest you to come a few days before too." She said. "One it will help you to remember what is where, two you will receive your list with your classes, and third, what I would do here by myself?" Sango said and both of them laughed.

Kagome left her things in the room took one of the keys that been on the table and run downstairs.

When she looked on the school she realized that it is not that bad to learn there, even when there been some bitches, not all the students been like that, and beside, there were some good looking guys in there. When she realized what she thought she turned a deep crimson color, and thought that this wouldn't be that bad to learn there, not bad at all.

**(A/N) Here chapter two is done! As I promised it was longer, and at the next chapter we going to meet the boys! Yay! Please read and review! The more I get reviews the longest chapters you get, in the shortest time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: meet the guys.

Sesshomaru entered his dorm, and no surprised at all. He knew that his father is rich, and won't let his sons to learn in a bad organized school. The thing that amazed Sesshomaru was that that is so quiet in here. Most the time, Inuyasha organized parties, and if not parties he just invited some friends of his, and brought some boxes with wine and vodka, and afterwards went to look for some girl, he hasn't slept with yet…

To think that sesshomaru was once part of those parties grossed him, and he just wanted to puke when he remembered what he had once done on those parties. Now, when Inuyasha organized a party, he just went to a walk or spent the night somewhere else. He didn't take part of these parties since his last girlfriend broke up with him because she thought that Sesshomaru is just like Inuyasha and his friends: big assed jerk, and huge pervert. Sesshomaru didn't talk to any girl since then, except of his mother.

He went to one of the rooms since he wasn't sure with who he is going to share the room. He was 100 sure it wouldn't be Inuyasha, he take care of it. The list on the dorms room said: Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho, Miroku Kazu and Kouga Wulw.

The door opened, and two guys entered in. one of them was definitely Inuyasha, but who was the other? But Seshomaru didn't have the time to ask questions, because this drunken couple didn't stand straight, and fell on the floor. Sesshomaru wandered how they make it until here, if they were so drunk, that even not seemed lo look very well, what can we say about walk? He looked at the drunken friends to see how bad it was. Inuyasha's strong snores told us that he was a sleep.

Sesshomaru shook him, but Inuyasha didn't wake up. Instead he began to snoring louder, and said: Miroku stop flirting with the waitress, or else the security will throw us out!

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, so this ones name is Miroku… oww well...

- Ill put them in the second room… that means my roommate will be Kouga…- he thought.

When he put them into their room, he heard a loud scream next door, and thought:

"_seems that not only Inuyasha can scream like this… the one who stuck with such a crazy person, and wasn't prepared for this going to have a hard life." _Sesshomaru smirked to the thought and suddenly felt pity for this loud person's roommates.

He was sure he going to handle Inuyasha, after all, he lived with him all his life, and was sure he going to handle it**. (A/N) ooohhh… poor sesshy you don't know how you are wrong (-).**

When he closed his room's door, he suddenly remembered the girl he had seen in the hallway, and she touched him in her special way… maybe because of that she was totally the opposite from his past girlfriend. She had a long raven hair and his girlfriend short blonde one, she had a smooth snow white skin and his girlfriend had darker skin, she had a brown big and sad eyes and his girlfriend had green big eyes like a cat usually do. And he knew that it is supposed to be like that. After all she was a neko yokai, and this was the largest deference that they had, she was a human, and his girlfriend was a youkai… yes he also was a youkai, and his brother was a youkai too… but not so long ago Inuyasha was only a hanyou, but after he turned 17 he turned to a full youkai…

Sesshomaru shook his head. Why he compared between his past girlfriend, and this girl? He didn't know.

He didn't own not her, and his past girlfriend too, so why he had thought so much of her?

Then suddenly the door opened again and tall boy with dark grey eyes walked inside the room.

Sesshomaru was few inches taller than him; he had a long brown hair in a high ponytail. Then he spoke: It seems that you are my roommate, the second room already taken by some drunken dorks…

With that he entered the room, and sat across to Sesshomaru, on the second bed.

Sesshomaru looked at him and said: you must be Kouga Wulw, I'm Sesshomaru Taisho.

Kouga's eyes went wide open when he asked: It is your father that runs the most large computer firm around the west?

Yes he does. - said Sesshomaru, and when the time comes I'll be the president of this company, happy? – Sarcastically added Sesshomaru.

Wait, don't you have a brother? – Kouga asked and added: Where is he learning?

Sesshomaru smirked. He learns right here. – He answered.

So where is he? – Asked Kouga.

You been in the second room right? – asked Sesshomaru, because if you do, you saw there a drunken boy with silver hair. That is him. Added Sesshomaru with a huge smirk on his face.

Oh… Kouga said. I never expected from him to be your brother… I thought it would be someone more… more…

You wanted to say, smart, adult, responsible. If you wanted to know he was like this all his life, even when he was little. Sesshomaru said.

I just wanted to say…. Kouga started, but don't continue this sentence, because Sesshomaru left the room not saying even a word.

Kouga looked at him walk away, and said: so see y'a in two weeks, and went to unpack the rest of his clothes.

Sesshomaru opened the door or his car, and said to the driver: when you finish here come take my stupid bro from there, because I doubt he cane drive when he is in this shape.

And thought: maybe this school not so sucks like I thought when I hared that I'm going to learn here from dad…and with that thought he drew away.

**I wanted to thank all those who review thanks a lot! I'll try to make this chapters longer when I come up with continue. Read and review! Please! I want to know what you are thinking about my story! -.**

**Special thanks to my first reviewer love girl! Thanks a lot…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: preparing to school

Kagome drove to her school in a new car that she got to her 17 birthday, and thought:

"That_ good that Sango told me to come a few days before the school begin, because if she didn't, I would lost in that huge campus._" And with that thought she decided to thanks Sango when she met her.

Sango's POV:

Interesting when Kagome will come… she thought aloud, and Kikyo heard her, and said:

- That is the last thing I needed! Another beggar! She said, and Ayame giggled.

Sango heard that and exploded: - What do you know! The queen of the dump! You even don't brush your tooth by yourself! I'm wandering how you even talking by yourself! I thought that is too hard for your tiny little brain! – Sango replied.

Kikyo began to turn a deep red color, and Sango thought that she going to have a heart attack.

And then she began to yell: DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE THE BEST, BUT WAIT UNTILL MY BOYFRIEND GET YOU! – Kikyo added.

Sango smirked, and said: I will be very surprised if any boy except your father will come to defend you, unless the boyfriend you talked about is actually your dad. – And with that Sango turned to go away, and faced Kagome in the entrance.

Kagome's POV:

I walked through the campus to our floor and suddenly I heard a very familiar and discussing voice that can be heard, and smirked: "kikyo_ again…"_ I thought.

When I entered the room I saw a smirking and very pleased Sango, and raging and storming Kikyo that yelled: DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE THE BEST, BUT WAIT UNTILL MY BOYFRIEND GET YOU! – She shouted so loud that everyone that been at the campus could hear.

Sango with the smirk on her face replied to her in tone that I wouldn't want to hear from her,

When Kikyo turned even more red, and then Sango turned to face me.

Everyone's POV:

Kagome! – Sango yelled, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You know how horrible it was without you? I'm here since yesterday at morning, and those two even don't left the building while it was repaired! Were arguing here from yesterday morning and I cant stand it anymore! She sooo stupid, and she tries to proof something! Let's get out of here before she start's to yell again! Come on I'll show you the campus.

When they closed the door they heard something crashing on the floor, and a yell: "WHAT THEY THINK IS I? I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, SMART, INTELEGENT, AND GORGEOUS GIRL IN THE SCHOOL, WAIT AND SEE! I'LL WILL HAVE ALL THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, SMART AND STRONG GUYS AT SCHOOL! WAIT AND SEE! ALL THE GUYS WILL BE DROOLING ON ME, AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S BETTER!"

Kagome opened the door and yelled back: "KIKYO JUST SHUT UP! YOU SUCH A MORRON THAT EVEN THE UGLIEST AND STUPIDEST BOY WOLDEN'T LOOK AT YOU, EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST GIRL IN THE WHOOLE GALAXY!" – Kagome yelled back.

Sango whispered to her: "you know you don't going to reach anywhere. She has too little brain to understand that, so leave her alone, she just going to explode at the end of all!" - Sango pulled her friend down the hall to the second floor** (A/N) they are living on the third floor. -)**

Inuyasha's POV:

A loud scream waked up Inuyasha. He moved here couple of hours ago, with his stupid brother Sesshomaru. He wondered who the hell woke him up. "It can't be Sesshomaru he's never yell… it can't be Miroku either, he's sleeping… so who is it? That brat Kouga hasn't arrived yet… at least I don't smell him.

There was another yell and Inuyasha understood that it was from the next room. Let's see... Who is living there? Then he remembered that he saw the note on this door that said it was girl's room.

I guess we have a company for our next party; he smirked, and walked to the kitchen in the search for something to drink.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I heard something in the kitchen that made a lot of noise. It probably was Inuyasha. Oww darn! He woke up that lecher Miroku! Now they are going to be a lot of problems… or at least a lot of noise. – Sesshomaru thought. I'm going out of here before they start something! With that thought Sesshomaru decided to go to the library to find something interesting to read.

Kagome's POV:

Sango dragged me to the second floor. From her words we were heading to the school library.

Then we stopped. Sango rolled her eyes in disbelief: "I don't believe it! There is going to be school ball in there! I didn't hear of this tradition before! – Sango exclaimed exited.

I looked on the poster that said:

_For the beginning students of shikon high_

_We have a tradition: every year we celebrate the first week of the studies, by a big ball._

_You may come alone, or with boy/girlfriend of your choice._

_That will be dance party that will be on the first weekend of the year._

_It will be on the first floor, behind the cafeteria at 8:30 o'clock._

_Don't be late!_

That would be great! - Sango said in excitement.

Kagome remembered what was told in the poster and asked: "Sango do you have someone to go with?" – She sadly said in response. "No" – answered Sango, and suddenly asked:

- And you? – Sango asked. "No" – said Kagome, and added: I think I will pass on this ball anyways.

Are you crazy? That ball is a chance to meet the boys! – Sango replied. "Anyways, the poster says that you can go alone if you don't have a boyfriend! – Sango said.

"Lets go to the room and check if we have what to wear!" and then Sango grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.

I followed her, and suddenly I bumped into something. As I raised my eyes I saw him again….

**Bwahaha! I'm so evil! Don't worry I'll update soon! Read and review! I don't care if it is flames, I'll do the best to correct the mistakes! I think this chapter was a little longer then the previous and I must to add: the more reviews you sending, the longer chapters you get, in the shortest time!**


End file.
